Reliquary
Reliquary Sacred Regalia Beginning at 8th level, you can anoint your armaments with the benedictions of the saints of elder days. At the end of a long rest, you can select three of the following blessings and bind each one to a suit of armor, a holy symbol, or a weapon of your choice. When you hit an enemy while wielding or wearing a blessed item, you can invoke its blessing as a free action, so long as that blessing's conditions are met. Once a blessing is invoked, it is exhausted. A short rest replenishes all exhausted blessings. All saving throws use the save DC of your paladin spells. * Yudrig's Might: You call upon the might of the Earthen Saint, whose strength carved the first Cathedral of the Goddess from a mountain with his bare hands. Invoking this blessing deals 2d8 additional radiant damage and forces the target and each enemy within 10' of them to make a Dexterity save or fall prone. Yudrig taught that only through patience could truth faith be realized - this blessing may only be invoked against creatures with a higher initiative result. * Jevel's Bounty: You call upon the vitality of the Lifespring Saint, whose holy touch is said to have brought forth a bountiful oasis when the disciples of the Goddess were lost in the burning lands. Invoking this blessing deals 2d8 additional radiant damage, and allows any allies within 30' to regain health equal to the damage dealt. Roathus' disciples understood that hardships are a truth that mortals should attempt first to face themselves - this blessing may only be invoked if an ally within 30' is below 50% health. * Gretchen's Kiss: You call upon the compassion of the Pureheart Saint, whose boundless love is said to have turned a terrible sorcerer from their false idols to witness the mercy and truth of the Goddess. Invoking this blessing deals 2d8 additional radiant damage, and the target is charmed by you and your allies for one minute. At the end of each of the target's turns, and whenever you or an ally damages the target, it can attempt a Wisdom save to end this effect. Gretchen's crusaders vowed ever to use violence as a final resort - this blessing may not be invoked against creatures who have not dealt damage this encounter. * Olak's Gambit: You call upon the cunning of the Twilight Saint, whose divinely inspired trickery silently duped a Dark Overlord into destroying his army, and the heathen idols they revered. Invoking this blessing deals 2d8 additional radiant damage, and the target is Confused (as the spell) for one minute. At the end of each of the target's turns, and whenever you or an ally damages the target, it can attempt a Wisdom save to end this effect. The students of Olak know that it is the mightiest of foes who are easiest to bend with holy trickery - this blessing can only be invoked against an undamaged creature. * Hense's Trial: You call upon the resolve of the Scarred Saint, who endured ten thousand lashes from a demon prince without once relenting in her faith. Invoking this blessing deals 2d8 additional radiant damage, and causes the target to suffer Disadvantage on attack rolls against creatures other than you, and gain Advantage on attack rolls against you for one minute. At the end of each of the target's turns it can attempt a Wisdom save to end this effect. Additionally, until the target successfully saves against this effect, you have Resistance to its attacks. Hense has no interest in those unwilling to commit themselves against impossible odds - this blessing can only be invoked when at least three enemies are within 10'. * Acobi's Shackles: You call upon the wisdom of the Chained Saint, who bound a mighty fiend's spirit in their own heart, and imprisoned themselves deep within the bowels of the earth. Invoking this blessing deals 2d8 additional radiant damage, and Restrains the target for one minute. At the end of each of the target's turns it can attempt a Strength or Dexterity save to end this effect. Acobi knows that wild abandon leads only to destruction - this blessing can only be invoked when you have not moved more than half your speed on the current turn. Last Rites Beginning at 13th level, you can use your Action to administer sacred rites to a creature that has fallen in the past round. Doing so refreshes one of your exhausted Blessings. If you personally reduced the creature to 0 HP, this can be done as a bonus action rather than an action. Memento Mori Beginning at 18th level, you are a living vessel of the fallen heroes of the past - and a reminder that all the Goddess' children must one day return to her embrace. When you deal damage with a Blessing, a spell, or with your Smite class feature, you inflict one stack of Fate upon your target. If a creature accumulates three stacks of Fate, it becomes Vulnerable to all damage and cannot regain HP by any means for one minute. At the end of each of the creature's turns it can attempt a Charisma save to end this effect and revert to zero stacks of Fate.